


When I die I'll be on time

by HelgaTana



Series: Witcher Tales [2]
Category: The 100 (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alzur - Freeform, Cyclops - Freeform, Danger, F/F, Fights, Gremist, Healing, Herbalist - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Torture, Magic, Philippa - Freeform, Slow Burn, Sorceress, Triss - Freeform, Using Signs, Witch Hunters, Witcher - Freeform, Yennefer - Freeform, alchemist, geralt - Freeform, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelgaTana/pseuds/HelgaTana
Summary: When all of your friends are dead and you are barely alive, from whom can you seek help? Will the person you saw once help you?
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Witcher Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814371
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Meet again

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's a new part to a story about Clarke and Lexa, the witcher and the sorceress. Hope you will like the continue of the story.  
> The work title is from the song "Cleopatra" by The Lumineers.  
> I am sorry for any mistakes you will find.

Her pulse was quickened and she felt sick. She tried to not fall by grabbing something that could hold her on her legs. The books scattered on the marble floor and her right hand clung to the bookshelf. She has to stay conscious. There were screams and shouts behind the door to this library. She slowly made a few steps to a few stairs which led out of the room to the top of the castle wall. She tried to close the wound on her thigh with her left hand but she felt the blood covering it and running down her leg to the floor. Even if she went out of here they would find her by the track of red. The pain pursed through her head and she closed her eyes. A rough male voice sounded loud in her mind: ' **You will not escape us. We will find you and kill you. Don't be a coward at your last minutes of life. Come out and fight!'** She heard a bit of annoyance in his words. They didn't know where she was and it was her chance to escape. The door to the library shook from someone smashing into it. She closed it after she entered the room but it won't hold long. She had to make two more stairs. The trail of red was visible on the bright floor and when intruders will come into the room they will immediately see where she went. She gathered all the strength she has and made it to the door. When her fingers grabbed the doorknob the door to the library flew out to the center of the room. Her mind became more clouded and she hastily turned the door handle when she heard loud shouts behind her. Something heavy landed in the door when she slammed it shut. She has to leave the castle territory. It was a bright night. The full moon shined with all force in the dark sky. The castle was protected by a spell that will not allow making portals on its ground. She has to be out of its territory to have a chance to escape.

There was left no one she could trust. She felt her death was close. She looked from the wall to the forest in front of it. She has seconds before they will come here. She climbed to the edge of the wall and took a deep breath. If this would not work at least she would die by her hand. The door opened and she jumped from the edge with all the strength she had. She thought of blonde hair and blue eyes. There were angry shouts behind her. Her hands have managed to open the portal in front of her when something sharp pierced her shoulder. She fell into the portal near the ground and felt how her body collided with the wooden floor.

"What the hell?" - Someone shouted. She felt strong hands turned her to the side. - "Lexa?" She opened her eyes and saw concerned blue eyes looking her body over. "What happened to you?" - Lexa couldn't talk. She barely has the energy to be conscious. A whimper got from her lips and Lexa closed her eyes. "Okay, you will be okay..." - she heard Clarke said something more but all the sounds began to drift away. Lexa felt like her body was flying. Her last thought was ' _It was good to see her eyes again'_.

_

She felt pain all over her body especially her leg and shoulder. Her head was spinning and little nausea settled in the pit of her stomach. She opened her eyes and saw the wooden ceiling above. Lexa felt soft furs covering her body. She felt warm and safe. Lexa looked to her right and met with piercing blue. They were a little alarmed. Lexa presumes this has to be the room of some tavern. It was good that Clarke wasn't in some forest fighting a monster when she teleported to her because that would be a disaster.

"How are you feeling?" - Clarke stood up and took the cup with water in it.

"Not my best day." - Lexa's voice was hoarse and her throat hurt. She took the cup from Clarke's hand and felt pain in her shoulder. She winced.

"Someone pierced you with an arrow in your shoulder and you have a wound from a sword on your thigh. I treated your injuries the best I could." - Clarke didn't know what to say and she sat back on the chair near the table. Lexa drank all the water and looked at Clarke. The witcher was looking at the floor with a hard gaze.

"Don't you want to know what happened?" - Lexa asked and Clarke brought her gaze up.

"I have a lot of questions really. But I think you won't answer them." - Lexa tried to look past the mask Clarke wore to read her true emotions. The medallion of the Griffin was hanging loose from under her shirt.

"You can ask. I probably won't answer them all but I would tell you more than I would before." - Clarke softened her gaze and stood up.

"Do you want anything to eat?" - Lexa was bewildered by this unexpected question.

"What?"

"Is this an answer you won't give? I asked if you are hungry. I will go down and bring you something." - Clarke had a small smile on her face and Lexa didn't understand what was happening. Her stomach grumbled and she felt her cheeks reddened.

"I have an answer. Don't go anywhere I will be back soon." - Before Lexa could answer Clarke was already out of the room. This witcher was not what she would have expected her to be. After their encounter in the forest during the war, she strangely trusted her. That is why she was here in this place. All the dark events of the evening returned to her mind and she tried to shake them away. Her mind must be occupied with the plans on how to survive and to stay alive. She will have the time to think about the dead later. Her gaze landed on a beautiful sword that leaned on the wall near the bed she was laying in. Lexa didn't remember it the last time she saw Clarke. She thought she saw two swords that night. Now in the room, there was simply one. She could see only the hilt of the sword and she wanted to see the other part of it. Lexa knew that she shouldn't touch the witcher sword without permission. Even if she decided to look at it she didn't felt enough strength to stand up and pick it up. Her gaze has shifted to the leather jacket over the chair. She remembered how attractive the witcher looked in it. _'Why I'm thinking about it now?_ ' She closed her eyes and tried to move her body a little only feeling the pain from her thigh and shoulder. ' _First I will regain strength. Then I will heal myself._ ' She was irritated about her weakened state. She heard as the door creaked and instantly opened her eyes. Clarke was carrying a bowl with what she assumed was soup and some bread. The witcher put it on the bedside table and looked at Lexa smiling.

"Your late dinner is ready, my lady." - Clarke bowed in mocking gesture. Lexa just sighed but a little smile appeared on her face for a few seconds.

"You just couldn't bring it quietly." - Clarke laughed shaking her head. - "You always have to show off yourself." - Clarke ignored her words and took a step closer to Lexa and bend over. Lexa didn't expect to be in such proximity to each other. She could see every line of the little scars on the face of the witcher. Lexa stopped her gaze on blue eyes which were full of interest. Then her eyes looked down to Clarke's lips. For a moment she thought about what it would be like to kiss them. Lexa felt like Clarke was leaning in. When she thought there would be a kiss Lexa felt Clarke was adjusting the pillows and moved Lexa's body into sitting position. Lexa was shocked, a little bit angry and in pain from moving her injured body.

"I could sit by myself, no need for your help!" - Clarke raised up her hands and took a few steps back.

"Wow, no need to be so angry. I just wanted to help you." - Clarke sat on the chair cross-legged. Lexa squinted her eyes at the witcher but let it go after a few seconds. She wanted to take the bowl but it hurt her shoulder to turn. She humphed and laid on her pillows again. Clarke watched her attempts with astonishment. Lexa shifted her gaze to the witcher. Clarke raised eyebrows and continued silently looking into the green stubbornness. Lexa rolled her eyes, swallowed her pride, and asked:

"Clarke, could you give me the bowl and bread, please?"

"That wasn't so hard, was it, Lexa?" - Clarke stood up and gave the sorceress the food. Lexa quickly took the spoon with warm soup and swallowed it happily. Clarke barely heard 'thank you' through all of that. She was amused at how Lexa didn't keep her character while hungrily devouring food. As if she didn't need to not be herself with the witcher. It felt strange to Clarke. She touched her medallion and after few moments froze. It wasn't trembling. She felt cold metal under her palm and instantly she became worried.

"Lexa?.." - Clarke tried to conceal her emotions.

"Yes?" - Lexa was chewing bread and looked up into Clarke's eyes.

"How are you feeling? Could you feel your magic or something?" - Lexa was surprised at such a specific question. She watched how the witcher's hand gripped the medallion.

"I'm in pain but when I rest I will heal myself." - Lexa saw that her answer didn't reassure Clarke. Something was bothering her and she didn't like the tension. - "What is it, Clarke? You can tell me."

"Last time my medallion was hot and trembling near you even when that beast blocked you from using magic." - Clarke let go of the griffin and Lexa saw how still it was. A bad feeling started to grow in her. Lexa closed her eyes and tried to connect with her internal energy. She felt nothing. Lexa opened her eyes and Clarke saw fear in them.

"They poisoned the arrow to shut my magic down. I need an antidote." - Lexa wanted to stand up, to go somewhere, to fix herself. But she couldn't because of the wounded body. Lexa hated it all. She never liked to feel weak. And now she even didn't know if it could be fixed.

"Do you know how to make it?" - Clarke put her jacket on and was attaching her sword to the back.

"Yes. But if it is something new they came up with then I will be stuck without my magic." - Clarke took the empty bowl and put it on the table.

"Say what you need and I will get it." - Clarke started to braid her hair back. Lexa didn't understand why the witcher wanted to help her. Why she cared for her problems at all. This was not what she heard about them.

"You don't need to help me." - Lexa wanted to say something but Clarke interrupted her:

"You came to me when you were injured. It means that you don't have anyone else to go to. I want to help you. So just tell me what you need." - Clarke's blue eyes started to glow a little. Lexa wasn't scared but was deeply moved by this selfless witcher.

"You will have to play herbalist for a little." - Clarke smirked at Lexa's joke. - "I need you to gather me some blowball, celandine, han fiber and ranogrin. Also bring me Quebrith, White Gull, Dwarven spirit, Light essence and Alcohest. I know how to make the best Golden Oriole potion." - Clarke had a puzzled expression for a second but then just nodded. - "Did you memorize all of the ingredients?"

"Yes, I have some of what you need in my bag. I will go to alchemist and herbalist for the rest." - Clarke attached a small bag with coins to her waist.

"Always choose the easy way around." - Lexa felt her body was exhausted. She yawned and Clarke thought she looked very cute.

"You should rest. I hope I will return with everything you need when you wake up." - Lexa closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep. Clarke gave her one more glance and came out of the room.

_

**Knock Knock Knock**

There was peaceful silence around her. She didn't want to disturb anyone but it was important so she has to. Her fist raised up again.

**Knock Knock Knock**

She heard some noise inside the house. She exhaled calmly. The door opened abruptly and Clarke saw the sleepy angry face of the woman.

"What?!" - She screamed in Clarke's face.

"I'm sorry to disturb your sleep but I need some herbs." - Clarke tried to be respectful but she saw that the woman didn't buy it.

"Now?! You do know it is night now, don't you? People want to sleep!" - She tried to close the door but Clarke put her foot in between. The woman looked at her alarmed.

"I won't hurt you. But I really need some herbs now. It's important." - Clarke opened the door a little but didn't go into the house.

"It doesn't look like it." - She looked over Clarke with more detail and held her gaze on the medallion. _'Always the medallion. I should hide it under the clothes._ ' Clarke thought irritated. - "Okay, witcher. But this is only one time I will allow this. What do you need?"

" Blowball, celandine, han fiber and ranogrin."

"I will look if I have everything you need. You can come in. Lock the door." - The herbalist went to one of the rooms and Clarke came into the house. She instantly was surrounded by the smell of so many different herbs. It was interesting at first but then her head started to hurt from some strong scent. She heard some rustling in the room the herbalist went and she hoped she will be out soon.

"I found everything except blowball. How ironic as it may sound. But you can find it in the meadow not far from the village." - Clarke paid for the herbs and put it into the bag.

"Thank you and I’m sorry for waking you up."

"It's all right. Must be something important. But don't do it again." - The woman led her out and locked the door. Clarke headed to the meadow.

 _'I have never looked for flowers in the middle of the night. What this sorceress is doing to me?_ ' Clarke smiled to herself and looked around. Indeed there were a lot of blowballs. Clarke quickly gathered some and headed back to the village. Now she hoped the rest of the ingredients will be at the alchemist. His hut was on the other side of the village. When Clarke was near the tavern she saw a group of armed men. When she got closer her heart froze. They were mage hunters. She had only heard about dimeritium shackles but now Clarke saw them lazily hanging from the belt of one of the men. Clarke immediately thought about the green-eyed woman sleeping in her bed. Whatever happened to her has to be connected to them. She also knew they have medallions made from dimeritium so they couldn't be hurt directly by magic. One of the hunters saw her and said something to the group. They all turned to her with evil smiles.

"Oh, what do we have here?" - The leader of the group said. - "Isn't it the mighty witcher? What were you doing on the streets in the middle of the night?" - All of their hands were holding the hilts of their swords.

"Easy there, hunters. I was just walking around breathing fresh air. It is not forbidden, is it?" - She tried to read their emotions and see if they knew Lexa was here.

"Couldn't sleep? Maybe someone didn't let you?" - One of them smirked at her and Clarke didn't like where this was going. She tried to keep her face emotionless so they couldn't know what their words do to her mind.

"What are you talking about?" - She said playing dumb.

"We are saying if you have some secrets you should share them before it will be too late." - The leader angrily threw his words and came closer to her.

"I would take a few steps back if I were you." - Clarke looked hard into his angry eyes. She was ready to fight if it was needed but she didn't know how it would end. The leader sneered in her face and turned around to his men. Clarke unclenched her fist and looked at the man which came out of the tavern.

"The owner of the tavern didn't saw her but there were some weird sounds in one of the rooms." - The hunter looked at her. - "From the room in which the witcher was." - Some of the men pulled their swords out. The leader turned to Clarke again:

"Do you have something to say now?"

"No more from what I've already said." - Clarke became more irritated from this conversation with every passing minute. Also, she was worried that they will find Lexa. She has to distract them somehow.

"So you wouldn't mind if we inspect your room?" - The hunter folded his arms over his chest.

"And what right do you have to do so?" - Clarke couldn't hold off her anger.

"We are looking for a criminal and if you hid them you will have a lot of trouble." - The leader looked like he had caught the biggest fish.

"I don't hide anyone. I just fell from the bed in my sleep. I had a nightmare that's why I went to have fresh air." - Clarke prayed they will believe her.

"If that is true why didn't you want to show us the room? We will look and if it's empty we let you continue to your business." - Clarke couldn't come up with more lies.

"It's under control boss. Harry is checking her room right now." - The pleased smile on the hunter's face made her angrier than before. She has to protect the sorceress.

"Okay, let's join your man so you could leave me faster." - Clarke started to go without waiting for an answer. Maybe she was already late. Clarke will fight with them to the end. Her steps were quick and she missed a few stairs climbing up.

Clarke saw the door to her room was opened. She quickly made it inside and saw a man looking under the bed.

"Found something interesting in there?" - Clarke said with sarcasm. The leader of the hunters and two more came behind the witcher. Harry looked at her with annoyance.

"Did you found someone here, Harry?" - The leader asked coming closer to the hunter.

"No, I didn't find anyone." - Harry looked at Clarke suspiciously. She was relieved that Lexa wasn't here somehow but now she must find to where did she disappear.

"I think it's time for you to leave my room." - Clarke said to the leader and waved them to the door with a hand.

"You were lucky this time. Maybe we will meet again. Try to find trouble so it would be more fun." - The leader finished his little speech and left the room with his men. Clarke exhaled slowly and looked around. _'Where did you go?_ ' She noticed her window was slightly opened. _'No, she couldn't..._ ' Clarke quickly fully opened the window and peered out of it. Under her window, there was a little roof for the extra room on the first floor. To the left Clarke saw a small figure that was clinging to the wall. ' _Those hunters were so stupid to not look out of the window. But it is for the best for us._ '

"Lexa! They are gone. Can you climb back or do you need my help?" - Clarke saw she was shivering and she had a feeling Lexa didn't hear anything she said. Clarke slowly climbed out of the window and approached the woman. She touched Lexa's skin and it was cold. She has to get her to bed.

"I will lift you and will help you climb into the window." - Lexa slowly nodded but didn't open her eyes. Clarke took her bridal style and carried a few steps. She somehow managed to put her through the window onto the bed. Clarke climbed after her and saw how Lexa was still shivering even under the covers. She knew her body was warm and she could help the sorceress. Clarke wasn't sure she will let her. But she should at least offer.

"I can warm you up if you let me hug you on the bed." - Lexa opened her eyes and stared at Clarke for a few minutes. She was thinking about this proposition but she was scared of her feelings. Suddenly she sneezed. _'Oh, God... This is just all so fucking amazing! I'm wounded, have no magic, probably caught a cold and I like this witcher. I've reached the bottom._ ' 

"Bless you! And let your magic come back!" - Clarke crossed her fingers with a smile. Lexa rolled her eyes and sneezed again.

"Did you get the ingredients?" - Lexa tried to shift the attention to the more important problem than her cold.

"I have the herbs but on my way to the alchemist, I met these hunters. Why they even here? Did they hurt you before? Are you running from them?" - Clarke sat on the chair and waited for the answer. Lexa didn't want to tell her everything that happened to her now.

"The short answer is yes, the hunters hurt me. Not these specifically but others. I don't know why they are here. Maybe they can track the trace of magic. Yes, I am running from the hunters. We can talk about details later." - Lexa was exhausted and wanted to sleep again. She warmed up but felt how illness was slowly taking her body. Lexa has never had a cold. It was disgusting and uncomfortable. Also, the pain from the wounds intensified. Clarke saw that Lexa needed rest. She has to get the other ingredients so the sorceress could heal herself. Clarke took a metal cup, poured there some water, and put there few herbs. Then she used the Igni Sign to boil the liquid.

"I have made you tea. It will help you with your sleep and ease a little pain in your throat." - Clarke put the cup at the bedside table. Lexa opened her glassy eyes and slightly smiled. - "Give it a little time to brew and you can drink it warm." - Lexa just nodded and closed her eyes again. _'Okay, so that is my cue to leave and do the job._ ' She was worried that hunters could return but she hoped it wouldn't happen. Clarke quietly closed the door and went to her next destination. 

_

In the window of the alchemist hut, she saw a small light. _'It's good he isn't asleep. Don't want to deal with more angry people._ ' She came to the door and knocked a few times. Clarke heard a large bang and someone cursing. The door opened and she saw a very angry face of a man. _'So much of to not deal with angry people._ '

"What do you want, witcher?" - He spat in her face.

"Wow, nice to meet you too." - Clarke wasn't scared. - "I need to buy some things from you."

"Couldn't you come in the morning?" - He was ready to close the door on her.

"It's urgent. And you aren't sleeping now. So can I come in or do you serve all your customers in the doorway?" - Clarke saw that man was thinking about something.

"Okay, come in." - Clarke got in the hut after the alchemist and smelled a weird scent. She looked at the floor near the table and there were small pieces of broken glass and a puddle of some potion. _'In herbalist was better_ '. Clarke tried not to concentrate on what she felt because it caused mild nausea. The alchemist stood beside the table where he was making some potion. 

"So what did you need at this hour so urgent?"

"I need Quebrith, Dwarven spirit, and Alcohest." - Clarke was sure that she had White Gull, Light essence in her bag in the tavern.

"I can give you that but I will ask in return for your help, not your money." - He looked at her attentively.

"What do you need?" - She folded her arms over her chest.

"My assistant didn't return with the stuff I was waiting for a long time. I need you to find him or better the stuff he carried and bring it to me." - Clarke listened to him and sighed. _'How classic. Find some shit and get your money. Or in this case the ingredients. With whom can I bet that he was eaten by some beast?_ "

"Okay, from where was he going?"

"The nearest village to the south. There is a straight road there. You have to go across the river by bridge."

"Okay, I'll find your stuff. In the meanwhile get ready what I have asked for."

_

Clarke was on her horse coming to a stop before the bridge. " _It's good I don't have to go too far. And I would totally win that bet._ ' She saw some trails and blood which led into the forest. She got off the horse and pulled her sword out from the sheath. It could be unwise to go into the forest in the night but it's her job to deal with beasts. She went after the trails of blood and came out to the meadow near the shore. Not far from where she stood there were a body and three Scurvers eating its flesh. They didn't notice her yet. Clarke saw a small bag near the body. Probably it was what she needs to bring back. These creatures were more dangerous than their relative Rotflend. They were vaguely humanoid creatures covered with rotten scraps of flesh. All of their body was covered in needles. Before dying these beasts explode and the needles fly everywhere. Clarke wanted to come closer to try to burn them up but she didn't notice the branch under her boot. The crack instantly alerted the beasts. They quickly rose up and ran to their future victim. Clarke used Igni Sign and barely caught the shoulder of one of the monsters with the fire. She dodged from the jumping beasts. Quickly struck from the side and beheaded one of them. The body exploded after seconds away and Clarke barely had time to use Quen Sign. Two other beasts roared and darted for her. She dodged one of them when the second beast cut her shoulder and back with its claws. She felt pain and the anger in her rose. _'It's two stupid Scurvers. I became sloppy. It’s a straight way to death._ ' Clarke pushed the beast in front of her with a hand with a sword and rolled over to her right. The second monster stumbled on the empty space. Clarke used Igni Sign to burn them. The nearest of them froze and Clarke used Quen Sign to defend herself from the explosion. It caught the third beast and it exploded as well. _'It should have been like that from the start. Stupid branches._ ' Clarke slowly went to the bag and looked in it. There were some small jars with some powder and liquid. _'Good, it's not some wrong man. It’s bad that he is dead._ ' Clarke didn't hold her gaze on the body. She can’t do anything. Clarke grabbed the bag and went to her horse. She put her sword back in the sheath and sat on the horse.

It was almost morning when Clarke knocked on the alchemist door. He opened it almost instantly. His gaze stopped at her hand with a bag.

"Your assistant is dead. I fought Scurvers for this bag. Do you have what I need?" - He wanted to take the bag but Clarke didn't let him. Not before she gets her things.

"Yes. Come in and take them." - She went to the jars on the table and put them in her bag. - "Now give me my stuff." - Clarke gave the alchemist his bag. He looked inside and smiled. - "Great, here is all I needed." - He stopped and looked at her questionably. - "Do you need anything else? If not get out." - Clarke raised her eyebrows. - "And thank you. But get out. I need to work." - He turned around to his table with potions and didn't check if she was leaving. Clarke let him be. She has some place she should be.

_

 **"Where are you hiding, Lexa? We will find you. Did you get our little gift? Soon you will meet your friends."** \- Lexa woke up from a splitting headache and that voice that penetrated her mind. She felt like she didn't sleep at all. It was almost morning. They were near. What should she do? Where to hide? Her body hurt and she felt very hot. To top it all Clarke wasn't here yet. She prayed they will come for her before the witcher came back. Lexa didn't want her to die. Even if Clarke will come in now she...

"Hey, Lexa, I'm back." - Clarke stopped at the door and looked concerned at her. - "How are you feeling? You don't look good."

"Always with compliments. You know how to please the girl, witcher." - Lexa's voice was weak when she tried to joke.

"I'm serious, Lexa. I brought everything. We can make you an antidote so you could heal yourself with magic." - Clarke went to the table.

"We have no time." - Clarke laid the bag on the table and winced a little. She forgot about the cuts from that beast. When the meaning of the words got to her she sharply turned to the sorceress. - "What do you mean we have no time?"

"Clarke, are you hurt?" - Lexa started to worry looking for more injuries on the witcher's body.

"There are small cuts, nothing serious. Why we don't have time?" - Clarke looked in the green eyes demanding an answer.

"They somewhere near. They know I'm here." - Lexa coughed and winced from the pain in her throat.

"How? Who are this 'they'?" - At an instant, Clarke knew they have no time to talk. She started to gather the few things that were not in the bags. Lexa didn't understand what was happening.

"Clarke, what..?"

"We have no time to talk. I will help you walk." - Clarke got to Lexa and helped her to stand up. She felt how hot the sorceress's body was. She has a fever. Lexa must lay in a warm bed to beat the cold but they must ride away from this village. With one hand Clarke held bags and with the other tried to help the sorceress walk. They made it to her horse unnoticed. The witcher attached the bags to the saddle and looked at paled Lexa leaning on the wall of the tavern. Clarke needed to find a hidden spot for them to make Lexa the potion and to wait out. The witcher helped Lexa get on the horse and quickly sat behind her. The sorceress immediately relaxed and leaned back onto Clarke's body. Lexa had no strength and felt sleepy. Clarke knew that in other situations the sorceress would never behave this way.

"You can sleep. You will be safe." - The witcher whispered Lexa in the ear. The sorceress closed her eyes and sleep took her over. With one hand Clarke held Lexa from falling from the horse and the other held the reins.

Clarke directed the horse to the north. There were mountains and she planned to find some place to hide. Clarke tried not to race her horse at high speed because of Lexa's injures. After a few hours of riding, they finally reached the mountains. Lexa was still asleep and very hot. Clarke directed the horse from the main path to find the place where they could rest. Lexa started coughing.

"Clarke..." - Lexa's voice was weak and hoarse. - "Where are we?"

"I am searching for a place to hide and rest." - Clarke caught sight of a cave while Lexa closed her eyes again.

Next time Lexa opened her eyes she was in a cave laying on the furs. There was a small fire where Clarke was doing something she couldn't see. She coughed and the witcher looked up. She brought a cup with some liquid to the sorceress. Lexa grimaced but swallowed a warm drink.

"It will help with your fever. We have all the ingredients to make a Golden Oriole potion. I could try to do it myself but you said you know how to do it the best." Clarke took the empty cup from Lexa's hot hands.

"I will do it myself. The potion will need time to brew. I cannot wait to have my magic back." - Lexa slowly lifted her body. The sweat was flowing down her spine and temple. She felt disgusted and now more than ever Lexa wanted her magic back. The witcher was watching her closely. Clarke knew that Lexa was on the edge of accepting help. One more thing she couldn't do and she will blow from anger. So Clarke decided to just watch and if Lexa will need help she will have to ask for it.

Lexa was looking through the bag and taking the ingredients she needed. The sorceress slowly but with precision was making the potion. Clarke decided to come out of the cave and to look around for possible enemies or unwanted hostile animals. She was slowly moving through the forest gathering some eatable berries and tried to clear her mind from the heavy thoughts. It didn't work so well but the sun was warming her face and just for a moment she closed her eyes and stopped. She heard some noise. Like water was falling from somewhere to her left. Clarke opened her eyes and went through the bushes. She came to a small waterfall. The water was clear and tempting. Clarke didn't remember when was the last time she swam. Her clothes were dirty from the previous day so she decided to wash them too. Clarke quickly undressed and dived into the lake. It was cold but somewhat refreshing. She made a few laps and cleaned herself. Then Clarke washed off dirt and blood from her armor. When she was satisfied with its cleanliness she dressed. Clarke ate all the berries she gathered and thought it was time to return. She was out enough time for the potion to be ready and she didn't want to miss Lexa's recovery.

Almost near the cave, she heard some voices. Clarke recognized them and her blood froze. The mage hunters. _'How did they found us?_ ' Clarke tried to think of ways to fight them. She wasn't sure she will survive. The voices got louder and closer. Clarke felt her medallion start to tremble a little. ' _Does this mean that Lexa got back her magic?_ ' But even if she did Clarke didn't know if she had enough power to help the witcher to fight the hunters.

"Get her hands in shackles!" - Someone shouted angrily. - "She is weak but we don't want her to make more stupid little spells."

"Also put the collar on her neck!" - Clarke saw through the bushes two men holding Lexa. The sorceress tried to stand tall but she had injuries and she was weak in her body. The leader was looking through their bags and two more hunters were bringing the collar and shackles. Five more hunters were waiting on the edge of the forest line.

Clarke decided she has to try to save the sorceress. She couldn't let them take her. Clarke didn't like to drink Thunderbolt because with its effects she became defenseless while extremely fast and efficient. She also couldn't use her Signs while this potion was in her system. But maybe it was their only chance to win. She pulled her sword out from the sheath and slowly breathed out. Clarke took the little bottle of the potion and drank it in one motion. Her eyes became black and everything became more detailed around her. Clarke ran to the two hunters which held Lexa. She cut the throat of one of them and with one hand brought Lexa into her embrace. She kicked the other guard into the chest with her boot. The hunter stumbled and it was enough to Clarke to push Lexa to the tree. The sorceress looked into the black eyes and her breath stilled. She was weak so she leaned on the tree trunk. Clarke jumped to her right to avoid an arrow from the leader. It luckily didn't pierce Lexa also.

"Oh, isn't it the mighty witcher?' - The leader smirked while his men tried to circle Clarke. - "So you did lie to us. Good. Now we can kill you along with the sorceress." - Clarke listened to his speech while quickly thinking about how to fight them all. In front of her and to the left there were all of the hunters except the leader. The last one was in front and a little to her right. When he finished his tirade Clarke already had a plan. She threw the only bomb she had into the ground in front of the hunters and they were thrown away with parts of the earth. She didn't wait for them to fall. Clarke ran to the nearest hunter and jumped on him while he was falling on his back and pierced his chest with a sword. With another hand, she threw a dagger to the temple of the other enemy. She felt a slight pain in her shoulder but hadn't time to concentrate on it. She ran to her next target and slide on the ground and cut his popliteal artery. The blood splashed onto her face but she quickly stood on her legs while the man fell onto the ground. Clarke got trapped in half-circle of four hunters. She made a side spurt and cut the back of the first man to her left from which he stumbled to the front. The witcher twirled her sword in hands and pierced the throat of the second. The third hunter darted back when she slide to him. The first man pierced her right shoulder when she stabbed him in the heart. He fell back taking his sword from the shoulder. The blood started flowing from the wound but the witcher didn't felt the pain and the danger of it. The fourth hunter struck her but she quickly sidestepped him and cut his stomach deep. The man fell on his knees and held his hand to the wound. The third hunter swung his sword at the witcher but she was quicker and cut off his hand. Clarke cut his throat next with one clean move.

The last two were the hunter with a shield and the leader who was aiming the crossbow at her. They were near the entrance of the cave. Clarke tried to get around the shield but she felt an arrow graze her side and in the next moment the shield slammed her hard in the face. She heard a crack sound and felt the pain in her nose and the blood pouring down her lips. Clarke quickly jumped to her left and swirled so her sword managed to pierce the side of the hunter. With the next move, she cut the axillary artery which was open for a hit when the man raised his sword for the strike. The stream of blood blinded her for a moment in which an arrow grazed her temple. The hunter fell and she was one on one with the leader. The witcher saw fear in his eyes even if he wanted to hide it. Clarke started to feel the exhaustion from the fight and her wounds which she didn't know the depth of them. The leader suddenly smiled. Clarke didn't have time to think about this strange behavior when he threw something to the ground and black smoke covered them both in few seconds. She jumped back in instinct and felt something slashed her stomach. Clarke swirled and swung her sword in different directions. She stopped on her knees and was breathing heavily. The effect of the potion almost ended. The smoke dissipated and Clarke saw a bloody body of the leader with wide cuts lying on the ground near his companions.

The black in her eyes was slowly replaced by blue and she felt the pain intensified in different parts of her body. It was difficult to breathe due to the broken nose. She looked for the sorceress and saw that she was standing a few steps away from her. Lexa looked healthier than before. The sorceress sat on her knees in front of the witcher and took Clarke's face in her palms. There was a lot of blood on her face and armor. The sorceress wasn't sure how much of it was the witchers. Lexa cleaned Clarke's face using a spell and saw the broken swollen nose and the cut on her temple which ended in her hairline. The last one will heal itself but there will be a scar after.

"It will hurt for a second." - Lexa put her palm on Clarke's nose and set it into its right place with a crack and the witchers shout of pain. Clarke looked disapprovingly at the sorceress. Lexa knew that it wasn't serious. The witcher risked her life for the sorceress. She tried not to think about this too much because she has to concentrate on helping. 

"I can close your wounds but I can't heal you now. I don't have a lot of power yet." - Lexa saw how the fight weakened the witcher. How her shoulders were down and how she breathed heavily with pain and exhaustion. Lexa put her hand over the slash on the stomach.

"It will hurt like doing normal stitching is." - Clarke closed her eyes and just nodded. Lexa felt how the energy traveled from the center of her chest to her hand and she started slowly moving it above the wound. Clarke clenched her teeth and tried not to scream from the pain. Soon the sorceress stopped and the pain lessened. Lexa then closed the deep wound in Clarke's shoulder. The blood stopped leaking and the sorceress relaxed a little. Now the witcher will not bleed to death. Lexa looked at Clarke's cuts on the shoulder and the side and saw that they will heal themselves like the other on the temple.

"Thank you." - Clarke said hoarsely. Lexa was amused. The witcher saved her life but was thanking her for healing. The sorceress never thought that witcher could be so selfless. _'I'm in trouble._ ' Lexa brushed Clarke's cheek with her palm.

"Thank you for saving my life. If you wouldn't collect all the ingredients I would never have my magic back. And you fought the hunters even if it could be your last fight. So thank you for everything." - Lexa looked deep into Clarke's eyes so the witcher would know that she was trustfully thankful.

"I'm so exhausted for deep conversations. We should get out of here before their friends will come here." - Clarke didn't have the energy to talk about emotions that filled her body when the sorceress was around. She wanted to get somewhere safe. Clarke also wasn’t sure she will say anything about liking the sorceress. Witchers didn't do relationships. And so do the sorceress.

"I will teleport us to my safe place." - Lexa stood up and went for their bags.

"WHAT?" - Clarke shouted and the sorceress raised her eyebrows. - "I won't go through the portal. Leave me here." - Clarke's voice was uncertain and sorceress felt it.

"No, I need to bandage your wounds and also you have nowhere to go now in such state. It will be quickly. I will even allow you to hold my hand." - Lexa smiled at her and winked.

"Do you even strong enough to make a portal? And it won't split our bodies in half, will it?" - Clarke's eyes didn't hide the panic anymore.

"Of course it won't split our body! I have just enough power to make the portal. Come on take my hand and we will go" - Lexa was lightly annoyed at the witcher's mistrust but also she thought it was cute how afraid Clarke was of the portal. She offered her hand and with some grumbling Clarke took it. Lexa didn't heal her body full just enough to be able to move. She kept all the energy so she could help the witcher and to make the portal to her secret place. Lexa knew she will have to fight with a bigger enemy soon. For now, they have to hide. When she made the portal in front of them Lexa felt how Clarke squeezed her hand harder.

"You can close your eyes if it will help you. Don't be afraid. It is safe. I will guide you." - Lexa looked into the blue and hopped she will not regret her decision. Clarke nodded and closed her eyes. They took a few steps forward together and disappeared into the portal.


	2. The artefact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello) Hope you will enjoy the second chapter.

The witcher fell hard on the stone floor. She felt piercing pain in her shoulder where her wound has not healed completely. Clarke instinctively pressed her hand closer to her body. _'If that beast will not kill me Lexa will_ '. She has no time to think more because heavy steps were coming closer to where that creature threw her. Clarke quickly stood up and tried to grab her sword more firm. It was good that she could fight with a sword with each of her hands equally. The pain in the shoulder didn't go away. Clarke also felt that she will have bruises on her back from the hard fall. The witcher heard a loud roar and saw a tall one-eyed beast charging her way. The long arms of Cyclops were swinging madly. Few slashes Clarke managed to give the beast earlier didn’t do anything significant. She has to be smart about this if she wants to defeat it. If Cyclops would have grabbed her instead of throwing her away the witcher could be already dead.

Clarke used her Axii Sign to temporarily confuse the beast. The Cyclops started to swing his hands around him but not moving forward. Clarke slide beneath his hands and between his legs. She was behind him and quickly thought about how to get higher on him. The witcher has no other choice than to try piercing his thick skin with a sharp dagger and hoping it will work. She jumped as high as she could and stab a dagger into the back of Cyclops. The beast roared in pain and anger. The effect of the Sign wore off. Clarke used a dagger as an anchor and tried to pull her higher onto his shoulders. Cyclops felt her presence on his body and started to spin. _'If he will fall on his back I'm dead'_. Her grip on the dagger wasn't strong she could fall any moment. When the beast held his hands high Clarke decided to cut the axillary artery. Maybe they have the weak spot there as have humans. The witcher felt that skin there was indeed thinner and it started bleeding but it wasn't as crucial as for humans. Cyclops jerked his body to the right and Clarke's fingers slipped from the dagger and she flew away again. She saw black for a second from the collision with the ground and she was sure that something bad was with her shoulder. Clarke felt rock under her side and how it imprinted on her ribs. _'Maybe I let this beast kill me so I don't have to face the death from the sorceress?_ ' She saw as Cyclops charged to where she laid. Clarke managed to dodge the hands which tried to crash her on the ground. While his body was this low it was her chance to kill the beast. The witcher jumped on his back and pierced her sword through his neck. Cyclops fell on the ground with gurgling noise and didn't move. Clarke breathed out with relief and felt how it was painful to do it. Breathing was hard and moving her left shoulder either. The brown owl on the tree ahead was looking at her with interest but quickly fly away when Clarke looked into her grey eyes. Clarke sat on Cyclops’s back exhausted. _'It's good that the villager will pay for this with a lot of coins.'_ Now she has to think about how to get to the village and then return to the sorceress while don't do more damage to her body. The ride on the horse will be not a pleasant one.

-

Lexa was angry and worried. She didn't know where the witcher went and this feeling of helplessness was foreign to her before. Now Lexa prayed that the witcher just went for another of her walks and the hunters didn't find her. Her magic didn't return to her in full force yet. She needed more time for that. Lexa tried to plan what to do with the situation they were in. Who was the main leader of the hunters? How can they hide from them? Or should they fight him somehow? Lexa talked about it with Clarke but the witcher just listened to her and didn't say anything rather than 'I understand' 'yeah' or simply nodding. Lexa was laying on the sofa and slowly ate her fruits. Her gaze stopped on the wall where the witcher sword always laid. Lexa slowly swallowed the remaining fruit when she understood where Clarke could go. The witcher told her a few times that she wanted to do her job and kill some beasts if they were near. Lexa told her that it would be dangerous and someone could tell about her and that information could get to the hunters. Clarke then stopped talking about it and just stayed silent. Lexa had to know better, that the witcher will do as she wants and will not listen to her. The sorceress got up and walk to the table where the map of the region laid. Clarke couldn't go far. There were three villages around their cave. If the witcher wouldn't come soon she will go and look for her.

Someone stumbled into the cave and Lexa was ready to use her magic on the intruder when she saw that it was her witcher. _'My witcher? What?_ ' Lexa made it that the detection charm she put to detect if anyone was near their cave didn't work on this particular witcher. Clarke looked horrible. Like something dragged her here and threw her onto the ground a few times. Lexa was livid and worried. Clarke saw the emotions on the sorceress's face and waved a little to her.

"Hi, Lexa..." - She saw how the sorceress narrowed her eyes and Clarke slowly gulped. - "So I went to the village... and they have the job for me... It was a little bit hard to handle the beast. As you can see. But nothing too serious..."

"What was the beast?" - Lexa tried to speak calmly even if it was hard with her gritted teeth.

"Cyclops" - Clarke winced at Lexa's wide eyes. Then she felt hands on her body and saw worried green eyes looking closely at her body.

"You have to undress so I can see your wounds." - Lexa started to unclasp the sheath from Clarke's back.

"You can't heal them with my clothes on?" - The witcher helped Lexa to take off her jacket.

"Maybe I don't want to heal them so you would stay here and wouldn't do more stupid things."

"I'm not sorry for doing my job." - Clarke took a step back from Lexa. There was a flash of bright green in sorceress's angry eyes.

"If you have lost your memory I will remind you that we are here hiding from hunters. You shouldn't go and fight some beasts!" - Clarke clenched her fists at Lexa's words and tried to ignore the pain from her shoulder.

"I don't have a problem with my memory. I couldn't be here, imprisoned in these walls, and do nothing. I thought that a little hunting for the beast won't do any harm." - Clarke winced at the pain when she tried to straighten her spine.

"Clearly, it didn't do any harm" - Lexa said with sarcasm eyeing all of the witcher's body. Clarke sighed with exhaustion.

"Lexa, I have no strength to fight with you right now." - Clarke tried to go past by sorceress but Lexa's hand stopped her.

"I will heal some of your wounds. But after you rest we will talk." - Clarke nodded and they went to her bed. Lexa helped her to lie down and put off her boots. Clarke pulled out her shirt from the pants and raised it up so Lexa could examine her injuries. The sorceress tried to not be distracted by the body she saw now. She tried to be respectful and concentrate on the injuries but she nevertheless captured the image of Clarke’s abs into her memory. The witcher saw how unhappy Lexa was when she noticed the bruises on her side and back. Clarke held her breath when a warm hand touched her ribs. After a few seconds, she felt less pain and she could breathe normally. The witcher closed her eyes and felt the heat on her shoulder. It didn't take all her pain but Clarke could fall asleep now. The last thing she remembered was Lexa cleaning her face and body with a wet cloth. 

Lexa watched a sleeping witcher and she was feeling a beat relieved. Clarke made a stupid decision to go to the village but the sorceress was happy she at least came back alive. She will need her energy for the task and she can't heal the witcher completely. Lexa wasn't sure she would heal her all even if she had all of her powers. It could be a good lesson for the witcher or a way to make her be at home longer till the next time she will try to find another beast. Lexa cleared all the dirt and blood from the witcher's body and covered her with a blanket. She held her gaze on the scar on the witcher's temple. ' _How that makes her hotter than before?_ ' Clarke was so peaceful in her sleep. Lexa's hand held a blond stray of the witcher's hair between her fingers. She put it behind Clarke's ear and traced the scar lightly. Lexa was lost in her thoughts. After a few moments, she caught up with what her fingers were doing and put her hand away. She blushed and stood up. ' _Why am I behaving like this? This witcher makes me weak._ ' Lexa wasn't sure she will get back before Clarke will wake up but she was sure that the witcher will not go anywhere. It was time for a visit to her friend. The sorceress opened the portal and disappeared in it.

_

She traced the scar on her temple with cold fingers. It was good luck that the arrow didn't pierce her eye. Clarke was standing on the edge of the rock near the cave of the mountain. Two weeks ago Lexa's portal took them to her hidden spot on Skellige islands. Clarke was happy to be in one piece and far away from all of that madness in the forest. They were both exhausted so Lexa just led them to the big bed where they fell asleep instantly. Cold breath played with Clarke's hair and it mixed with pine smell from the cave. It calmed down a little her nerves but she was still worried about the danger they were in. Their quarrel was upsetting her. Lexa didn't want to talk to her and tried to ignore the witcher. It was strange because they agreed to talk about their fight after Clarke would wake up. When the witcher opened her eyes and looked for the sorceress she didn't saw her anywhere. Then Lexa appeared through the portal and didn't talk to Clarke at all. Her new bruises hurt but she didn't want to ask the sorceress to heal her. Lexa didn't do it earlier so there was some message in it. Clarke knew the sorceress wanted her to stay in the cave longer to be safe. Or so she thought before. Now Clarke wasn’t sure what the sorceress wanted.

Clarke turned to the cave and decided to talk to the sorceress. She made confident steps to the sofa on which the sorceress was laying and looking through some book. The witcher took a chair and sat on it in front of Lexa. The medallion of the Griffin dangled from her shirt slightly trembling. The sorceress didn't look up. Clarke was tired of this game.

"I think we should talk." - Clarke said loud and hard. Lexa just turned the page. - "I don't understand why you want to play this silence game. You said yourself that we will talk when I will wake up. Then you were not even here and then appeared from the portal. What has changed?" Lexa just stared at the page and Clarke saw that her eyes were not moving from word to word. - "If you want me to be gone I will go. But have some decency to tell me that." - Clarke stood up and took her sheath but Lexa's words stopped her hand.

"You don't know what you put yourself into by staying with me. You should go and do your witcher staff and forget about me. They are looking for me not you."

"I can't... and how do you know they don't want revenge or get some information from me about you? You wanted me to stay here to be safe before. Now you think I will be better away? What is happening, Lexa?" - Clarke turned around and looked into the green. Lexa put the book aside and stood up.

"Now I think it is better for you to be away from me. Why are you so stubborn? Witchers and sorceresses don't go along. So why don't you want to leave me?" – Lexa tried to hide her true emotions but Clarke saw that she was not sure in her own words.

"I don't want you to be hurt. I want to protect you." – Clarke said stubbornly.

"Have you asked me if I need your protection?" – Lexa answered angered.

"You were near death and came to me! I know you need my help. Why don't you take it and we stop this argument." - Clarke clenched her fists and Lexa sighed exhaustedly.

"I don't want you to be dead because of me." - Lexa looked into Clarke's eyes with sadness. The witcher made a step closer and took the sorceress's hands into her own.

"I think we should fight together. That is a way to defeat the danger we are in. They will kill us easily when we are divided."

Lexa took her hands away and made a few steps back.

"It is not your fight, Clarke."

"You made it mine when you came to me." - Lexa turned around and went to the table where the maps and some notes were laying. - "Where did you go? What has changed? You took my help before but after you came from the portal you don't want me here." - The witcher made slow steps towards sorceress.

"I went to talk to someone. And he made a point that is very dangerous to you to be here. I don't know if we can defeat the man that is after me." - Lexa was starring at one spot on the map.

"I want to help you. I know the risks. You don't need to decide this because I can make my own decisions. We should concentrate all our attention on how to win." - Clarke stood behind Lexa and saw how her back was tense. The sorceress could feel the warm body of the witcher behind her and it made her calm. Her shoulders slowly relaxed. She never thought that someone's presence will be so needed and comfortable.

"Lexa..." - Clarke leaned to her shoulder and the sorceress felt warm breath on her neck. She shivered. Lexa stepped away from the desired body and sat on the sofa. The sorceress was afraid of her rising feelings towards the witcher and she didn't want to be distracted by them.

"Okay, Clarke. If you want to help me I accept it. But you should not go and hunt beasts for the time we are hiding. Otherwise, the hunters will find us very soon. If they already don't know about the dead by some witcher's hands Cyclops."

"Alright. So if we are a team you can tell me about where did you go?" - Clarke crossed arms on her chest.

Before Lexa could say a word something started whispering. The sorceress immediately stood up and ran to the table and gathered the maps and papers.

"It was my detection charm. They found us. Take your things quickly. I will teleport us somewhere."

Clarke clasped her sheath and took their bags. She heard a laugh behind her and turned to the entrance of the cave. There were five hunters with the leader in an indigo cloak.

"And at last we have found you" - the man smiled evilly.

"Clarke, come on!" - Lexa opened a portal and shouted to the witcher. Clarke didn't turn to her, lowered the bags, and got her sword out.

"Lexa you should go I will hold them."

"Clarke, no. I will not..." - Lexa didn't finish her sentence because something strong pushed her into the portal and it was closed. Clarke lowered her hand never looking away from the man. She didn't want to use Aard sign on Lexa but they have no time for talks. The man started clapping his hands.

"Bravo! You saved her for the moment but we will find her nevertheless. Aren’t you scared what will we do with you?" - His eyes were studying her from head to toe. It looked like he liked what he has learned. Clarke tightened the sword in her palm and felt a shadow pain from her wound in the shoulder. - "If you tell us where it is we may leave you unharmed." Clarke didn't know what he was talking about and for a second her confusion shown on her face before she hid it. Something sparkled in his eyes.

"Oh, so she didn't tell you. That is perfect. You are her guarding dog and even don't know why you are trading your life for hers." - The man took a few steps closer to the witcher. Clarke was ready to fight and moved her hand with a sword a little higher.

"Don't move anywhere closer."

"I don't fear you, witcher." - The man hissed in her face. The cave was charged with energy ready to burst. Blue eyes hardened when long fingers touched her medallion. It was trembling like crazy and was hot on her chest.

"Don't." - Clarke said and looked in grey eyes of the man who traced his fingers on the Griffin for a few more seconds. It was like he was deep in his mind in his memories. He pulled away from his hand but didn't move from his place in front of the witcher. When their eyes met again Clarke knew she will lose. A big power vibrated from this man.

"You can go with us willingly or we can fight. But I think you know how it will end." - The man smiled. Clarke slowly breathed out and put her sword in the sheath.

"I clearly don't know what you need. What do you want from me?"

"For now you just need to go with us without a fight." 

_

She was pushed through the portal with a hard rush of air. ' _She didn't_ '. Lexa was pissed. She stood up and angrily brushed the dirt from her clothes. Her hands were trembling and her heart was tight with fear. They found them and Clarke was left behind. Not even left because she decided to sacrifice herself and she just stayed there. Lexa didn't understand why she did that. They could go through the portal and the hunters with their sorcerer couldn't find them that easy. 'Why _are you so stupid, Clarke_!' Lexa closed her eyes and tried to suppress her emotions. She needed a clear head to plan her next moves. She stood in a slightly cold room of her second hideout and had no idea what to do next. Should she return and try to save the witcher or should she proceed with her plan? Lexa didn't have time to tell Clarke about where she went and what she decided to do.

Clarke didn't know a lot about it. Lexa didn't want to bring her in danger by telling her about what the hunters would possibly want from her. She changed her mind after they talked but just when Lexa wanted to start her story the hunters had to interrupt. Maybe it was for the better that Clarke didn't know anything now. If they get her and try to pull information from her they will not find anything. But will they kill her from a lack of usefulness? After the talk with druid Gremist, she confirmed her suspicions about why they were after her. She went to him after Clarke fell asleep and wanted to get some information. Lexa knew that he will let her in his home. It was closed by the energy of the forest from all the intruders except some people he trusted. Luckily Lexa was one of them. She wanted to know if he saw Yennefer. She and Lexa found an artifact in an old castle. They found the information about it in an old book from the library when they were still in the Lodge of Sorceresses. It said that it could give unlimited power but they were not sure what price the user will pay. The pages were so old that they almost crumbled from the touch. Some of the text was hard to read but they decided to try and find it anyway. It was the time where they also left the Lodge so they couldn’t look in the book. All the information they have was what they memorized from the first time they read it. It took them a long time to locate the artifact. There was war and they were trying to help while not leaving the search. When they found the artifact Lexa felt so much power emitted from it that it scared her. She and Yennefer planned to hide it somewhere safer when Triss ran into them screaming that they have to leave. The hunters found out about their whereabouts and in the fight, they were all divided. Triss died, Yennefer ran with the artifact in her bag trying to not be caught and it was when Lexa was injured and teleported to Clarke. She didn't know then if Yennefer was alive or did she hide the artifact. Gremist told Lexa that Yennefer came to him and gave him the artifact and after quickly disappeared. He hid it where no one could feel it. The forest was protecting its powers from reaching the sorcerer's senses. They didn’t know how long it will be hidden.

Lexa and Gremist were unanimous that it has to be destroyed. One problem was that they didn't know how to do it. Lexa wanted to sneak into the castle where the library with that book was and find if it has the information about destroying the artifact. It was suicidal so that is why she didn't want to take Clarke with her. The witcher broke her plan. Lexa fell for her words and the safety she felt near Clarke. She didn't know she needed that feeling before. The witcher shielded her with care which surprised the sorceress. They were always told that witchers were not capable to feel emotions. They were created to fight beasts and nothing more. Lexa saw the opposite. She felt that Clarke cared about her. It was a fearful feeling. Lexa didn't understand how this witcher made a place in her heart. Why she cared for her too. Why Lexa is panicking now about the witcher's future more than hers. She thought if they would be lucky to destroy the artifact and stay alive she maybe will take the risk and try to see where their feelings lead them. Now all the plans were destroyed. Except one. She still will be going to the castle and the library. Lexa has no time to find Yennefer. She must be fast and maybe she will be lucky to end this fight and save Clarke.

Lexa went to the table and drank a blue liquid from the small glass bulb which instantly restored some of her powers. Now she can make a portal to Gremist. With a spread of her hands, Lexa opened a way to the druid's home. When she stepped through it Lexa was met with curious eyes of an old man. He didn't say anything waiting for her to be first. Lexa made small steps to the chair and just dropped onto it. 

"The hunters found us." - Lexa made a pause and then with a lower voice, almost a whisper, added: "They have Clarke." Gremist stood up and went to his table with different potions. He took some of the bottles and came back.

"I knew something like this could happen so I made some potions which will help you when you will be intruding the castle." - He laid the potions in front of the sorceress's face. "You should rest for now." - Lexa nodded. She knew she shouldn't rush anywhere before she rest.

"While you sleep I will make one more potion for you." Lexa looked at him with gratitude. She went to the bed and laid on it with a relaxing sigh. Lexa quickly fell asleep to the background sounds of liquids been mixed.

Gremist was working slow but with a confidence in his every move. He has been doing this long enough to know that good potion doesn't like rush energy and sharp emotions. Gremist was calm. He knew that if Lexa won't succeed everything will change for worse. Whoever sought this artifact has nothing good in his mind. But he was old enough to understand that uncontrollable emotions could be dangerous and lead to a defeat. Gremist was recluse and didn't like the company. He liked the forest and its energy. It gave him great knowledge about the world around the people. Few have his trust and excess to his home. His friendship with sorceresses was unexpected. Gremist just felt the right energy around them and they haven't done anything bad to change his mind. When Lexa came asking about Yennefer and telling him about what happened to her Gremist offer to hide them in his house. He didn’t know Clarke but if that witcher saved the sorceress he could trust her. Lexa wasn’t sure about staying and she was afraid that the hunters could still find them somehow in his home. She didn’t want to put him in danger. When the plan (to find the book) was formed she also decided to part with the witcher. Gremist didn’t like that but he didn’t insist.

Gremist slowly poured the slightly yellow liquid into the dark green and felt like the scent of the potion changed to the pleasant smell of the oak bark. It was almost finished. He took a big jar of grey powder from the right side of the table and placed a pinch of it into the potion. Now it must brew for half an hour and it should be all. Gremist looked back on the tall figure sleeping in the bed. The sorceress was breathing deep but a little frown didn't leave her face even in her sleep. Gremist took a light blanket and covered Lexa with it. Druid filled his cup with sour wine and sat in his favorite chair near the bookshelf. Now he will wait for the sorceress to wake up.

_

Someone's scream brought her from her meditation. Clarke opened her slightly darkened blue eyes and tilted her head to catch from where she heard it. She didn't have to wait before the woman screamed again. The witcher was sure that they were few cells to her left. Earlier Clarke left with hunters and the sorcerer in indigo without a fight. They handcuffed her roughly behind her back and she tried not to wince from the pain in her injured shoulder. They made her walk on her legs while they all were on horses. They made it to some village and stopped in the tavern. The hunters went to eat and relax while the sorcerer talked to some tall hunter who gave a small bag to him. Then the sorcerer shoved the witcher in the stables and quickly made a portal. Clarke didn't have time to think about it when she was pushed through it. The witcher lost her balance and fell on the cold marble of the tall hall. Her shoulder pierced with sharp burning and Clarke gripped her teeth to stay silent. The sorcerer slowly walked through the portal smiling.

"Welcome to your new home, for some time at least." - The sorcerer walked past Clarke and nodded to the hunters. They stood near the entrance to the room ahead and with his indication went to take the witcher.

"I must leave you. But be sure we will talk again." The sorcerer turned to the hunters: "Took her to the special guest’s room." Clarke didn't like the tone with which he talked about the room. If she were guessing it was small, cold, and in the dungeon. The witcher was not mistaken. The one good thing was that they freed her from handcuffs and didn't chain her to the wall. Her thoughts were everywhere and she didn't like the feeling so she decided to meditate. Clarke didn't know how long she was in her state before she heard screams. Besides the screams, the witcher didn't hear any begging which usually accompanied such piercing shouts. Although she heard someone was taunting the victim.

" _You are too stubborn for your own good. You just need to tell me where did you hide it or was it your friend? TALK" -_ Clarke heard a hard slap but whoever it was she wasn't talking. " _You leave me no choice but to use some potions."_

" _Do it. I will die but you will not have what you want._ "

" _Oh, you are mistaken. It will make you feel the pain you have never experienced. You will be screaming for mercy. I didn't use it earlier because I once respected you. Now you leave me no choice_." Clarke didn't hear a response. Maybe the women stayed silenced. The witcher heard some steps and soon saw the indigo cloak.

"Oh, you have finished your meditation. Sorry if she disturbed you." - His lips curved with an evil mimic. "She didn't want to share. I don't like it when my old friends are so greedy." Clarke didn't say anything and the sorcerer watched her closely for a few moments. He looked satisfied with what he saw. "Sorry to cut our conversation short I need to finish something. Don't worry. We will talk soon." - His eyes lightened with some emotion which Clarke didn't like. When the sorcerer was gone Clarke stood up and came closer to the bars. From where she stood she could only see the walls of the long corridor and the burning torches.

Clarke thought she caught an interesting scent from where the sorcerer came. Lilac and gooseberries. It was pleasant but not as pleasant as Lexa's. The witcher wanted to help the prisoner and was afraid of what that man would do to her but she didn't know how. Clarke turned around and looked around her small room. It was dirty and smelled of death. There was a bucket for releasing her needs and unclean blanket to lie or sit on. The witcher scrunched her nose. She will not come near that thing. Clarke has to come with a plan. She didn't fight them earlier but she can’t let him torture the prisoner. The hunters took her sword and she felt a little bare without its weight on her back. She paid a lot of coins for it and she is sure won't leave this castle without it. _'How is Lexa? I bet she is mad at me. I hope she has a plan. This man shouldn't get the thing he wants._ ' Clarke leaned her back against the wall and felt a cold stone seeping its chill into her body. Suddenly she caught a noise of someone's hurried steps that could barely be heard. The tall figure with a hood hiding their head and face stormed past the witcher's cell. Clarke was engulfed with strong cinnamon and muskroot smell. _'What is with these sorceresses and their desire to smell so strong? And who is this?_ ' Clarke has to listen more closely to hear the conversation.

" _Hello, Yennefer. It is nice to see you again. How are you doing?_ "

" _Cut to the chase, Philippa. I don't have time. Your prince charming soon will return and I was promised to have a wonderful time._ " - Yennefer didn't hide her sarcasm.

" _You know if you tell him what he wants he will let you go._ "

" _What do you want, Philippa? Did you think you can convince me to tell you what you want?_ "

" _No, of course not. I know how stubborn and loyal you are. But once you were loyal to our Lodge. Do you know what we could do if we have the power the artifact holds?_ "

" _There will be no ‘we’ in this case. And the power comes with a price. Are you confident that your man doesn’t turn on you when he gets it?_ "

" _I have my assurances, Yennefer._ "

" _You are not stupid to believe that after he has power there will be anything holding him down, are you? Just leave, Philippa. We have nothing to talk about._ "

" _I will leave soon. But before I go I have a gift for you._ " There was a pause and Clarke couldn't hear anything. Then there was a sound of shuffling and the chains rattling against one another.

" _You have an hour. After it, I can't reverse the work of the potion. You will be powerless and you will transform into your true form. The changes will start soon. It will be painful and the more you wait the more your true body will return. Call loud if you rethink your decision to be silent. I know how you hated your previous human body. Tick tock, tick tock, Yennefer._ " The tall figure quickly passed the witcher's cell not even looking at her direction. Clarke felt sorry for Yennefer. She was impressed that the sorceress didn't tell them anything yet. Will she be silent after the potion start changing her body? Clarke touched her medallion and felt an emptiness inside. She got used to the warm feeling on her chest from it when she was around Lexa. Now the medallion hanged numb and cold. This cell didn't let the magic in and out. Clarke couldn't cast her Signs to let her out. She has to wait and see what will happen next.

Clarke felt like fifteen minutes had passed when she heard little sobbing. The potion must be working on the sorceress's body. Out of nowhere, the indigo cloak appeared in front of the bars.

"Witcher, I want to talk to you. Get this onto your wrists and we will go." - The sorcerer threw the handcuffs on the floor near Clarke's boots. She put them on without saying a word and just glared at the man.

"Wonderful! Now I have to warn you not to do something stupid when you get out of this cell. It will have consequences." - He touched the lock with his finger and it clicked. Clarke came out of the cell and went after the sorcerer.

_

The sorceress was standing on the hill and looking at the castle lightened by the moon. She took the potion out of her pocket and laid it on the witcher's palm.

"When we drink this we will not be detected by the castle magic. But if any of the sorceresses will check for intruders in the castle it will not help us. We are lucky that the Lodge doesn’t leave in this castle anymore.” – Lexa started to go over the basic information. Geralt told the sorceress before that he found out that the mysterious sorcerer with the hunters made this castle their home. “The probability of the presence of sorceresses is low but it will be a lot of hunters in there. I hope everything will go right." – The witcher didn’t say anything and they quickly drank their potions. Lexa thought about why the hunters even wanted to be in agreement with the sorcerer. What did he promise them?

“Are you ready?" - The witcher only nodded. Lexa knew that Geralt didn’t like to talk much so she just turned around and started to slowly go down the path between the bushes and trees. The sorceress was well-rested and ready for the mission. When Lexa opened her eyes to the Gremist home she saw that they were not alone anymore. At the table, there was another witcher. Geralt of Rivia. She thought how it is that both she and Yennefer were linked to the witchers. Do they use some charming spell? Geralt wanted to find Yennefer and they decided to go together.

Lexa came in front of the tall rock covered with moss. She started to whisper some spells while the witcher looked around for any danger. Soon the door appeared in front of them and Lexa turned around to Geralt.

"After this, there is no going back. We stick to the plan. I'm going to the library and you are going to look for Yennefer and hopefully Clarke in the dungeons. In the best scenario, we will meet near the staircase and leave as we came. If not you will be on your own."

"I know this, Lexa. Let's not waste time." - Geralt frowned and opened the door. Lexa didn't react to his broody persona. She walked past him into the long tunnel. The silence and the narrow passage were pressing on Lexa. She was hoping no one will detect them before they get to their destinations. She expected that Geralt will find not only Yennefer but also Clarke. Lexa hoped she was still alive. She planned to search for Clarke after she will get the book if Geralt will not find her in the dungeon. They soon reached the stairs. Before going up Lexa drank another potion. Her eyes become brighter and she felt how magic was trembling around her. Lexa felt a little bit dizzy from all the power. The effect of the potion will last for an hour or two and after she will be exhausted but it was worth it. She felt the witcher's twitchy energy and decided it was time to go ahead.

They slowly climbed the stairs. In front of the door, Lexa whispered a spell and moved her hand in a circle. A small ball squeezed through the lock. The sorceress closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt no one was in the hall behind the door. She opened the door and stepped into the light corridor. After darkness, they have to wait to adjust their eyes. Lexa knew the map of the castle and drew it for the witcher.

"Good luck, Geralt. May we meet again."

"You too." - Geralt took his sword from the sheath and looked for the door behind which he will find the way to the dungeons. Lexa didn't wait any longer and quickly walked to the staircase on their right. The sorceress slowly climbed the stairs. She heard hunters were talking on the second floor. Lexa peered from the corner and saw two men walking to the other end of the hall. She turned to the left and quickly walked to the doors of the library. It was too easy. With a heavy feeling, Lexa opened the library door.

It was a big tall room. On the right side, three long tall bookshelves were standing parallel to one another. By the window near the last row, there was a table with a chair and some papers scattered on the surface. In the other half of the room, there were two couches and one armchair with a small glass table between and a carpet on the floor. In front of the table with couches, there was a fireplace. It was a warm and comfy place to read books. The sorceress saw a familiar figure near the start of the row of the third bookshelf which was closer to the wall.

"Clarke?" - Lexa's voice slightly trembled.

"Lexa, you should leave." - Clarke was trying to hold the urge to attack. Like someone was trying to move her hands and legs to do the things she didn't want to. It was scary to not feel power over your own body. She tried to hold herself as long as she could.

"What? Clarke, is everything alright?" - Lexa was surprised to see the witcher here. Something was wrong. She felt it all around them. Clarke radiated with some powerful energy. Lexa stopped near the second bookshelf a few steps away from the witcher.

"I'm enchanted to attack you. Leave before I can't control my body." - Clarke clenched her fists from trying to hold herself.

"I can't leave. I'm sorry, Clarke." - Lexa unnoticeably put her left hand behind her back and cast a spell. The first bookshelf slightly shook but stayed still.

"I'm sorry too, Lexa." - The last strength left the witcher and she could only watch as she was approaching the sorceress. Her right hand put out the sword and the other hand cast an Aard Sign. Lexa was quick enough and blocked her Sign with a shield. Her spell hit the witcher’s ankles. Thick chains twined around the witcher's legs and she felt to the ground. Lexa quickly passed the witcher to the row in which the needed book laid before. Her steps were fast and in seconds she was in front of the shelf. But it was empty.

"Looking for this?" - Lexa turned around to the source of the rough inhuman voice and saw Clarke holding the book. - "You have to fight me to get it." She put the book on the table and instantly it was a shield with a dome. Now Lexa knew that they were not alone here. Someone freed the witcher of her chains. She ran to another end of the raw far from Clarke. How can she fight her? Lexa turned at the corner and froze. Near the end of the row of the first bookshelf stood the sorcerer in an indigo cloak.

"Hello, Lexa. Nice to see you again." - The man didn't move.

"You know my name but I didn't hear yours." - Lexa said calmly even if her heart was beating very fast in her chest.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Alzur." - His eyes sparkled with mischief. He looked her over and squinted his eyes. - "How interesting. You have strong protection around your mind from the forest spirits. But how long will it last? Long enough to beat the witcher and me to get what you came here for?" - Lexa wasn't listening to him. She grabbed a cold glass bulb with a potion from the inside pocket of her coat and quickly shattered it under her foot. Lexa felt light and weightless. Alzur gasped and then angrily shot a fireball into the place where he saw the sorceress last. Lexa was invisible now and managed to dodge his attack by rolling over to the right. She was also saved from the witcher's sword which slashed the air where her head was.

"Find her and kill her!" - Alzur roared with anger. Clarke looked intensively around searching for something that will help her find the sorceress. She tilted her head slightly and Lexa knew that she tried to hear her. Alzur backed away to the couches and was fiercely whispering some spells. Lexa slowly walked along the first bookshelf to the table where the book laid. Suddenly there was a fog quickly filling the room. Lexa fastened her steps. She heard Clarke's boots trumping on the marble behind her. Maybe the witcher could hear her wildly beating heart. The fog enveloped the sorceress's figure when she has reached the end of the row. It was harder to breathe. The fog was viscous and Lexa felt like it filled every vessel of her body. She touched her nose and lips to create a bubble around them helping her to breathe free of the noxious mist. Lexa heard a whisper but she couldn't make out words. The whisper became loader. Lexa tried to move away but the fog was holding her. The sorceress murmured a spell and a small path appeared to her left and she saw a part of the table. Before she could make a step a hand popped up in front of her chest. Lexa looked up and met with blue eyes filled with fear and sorrow. The sorceress didn't have time to react as she was roughly pushed by Aard Sign into the edge of the bookshelf. The pain pierced through Lexa's head and spine. She felt how blood flows down her neck. The sorceress was disoriented and the witcher's figure doubled in two. Lexa couldn't hold her thoughts. She saw how Clarke was slowly approaching her. The sorceress put her palm on the floor and said a spell. Electric sparks cracked from Lexa's hand and small bolts of lightning spread along the floor to the witcher and struck her from below. Clarke fell on the floor with screams while her body was trembling. Lexa stood up and saw a shadow behind the witcher. It was slowly emerging from the fog. The mist itself was becoming weaker. It was good because Lexa's bubble disappeared when she hit the bookshelf. The effect of the invisible potion was mostly over.

"You won't win, Lexa. I'm tired of your games. The witcher is useless. So you both will die." - Alzur murmured a spell and thick ropes tied up the witcher’s body. They began squeezing her more and more. Clarke gritted her teeth but with every second it was harder to not scream from the pain of breaking bones. Lexa got out her last potion and put her palm over it. She heated it and threw it in front of the Alzur. A perfect black circle formed on the ground. He arched his brow and smirked.

"And what it should do to me?"

"It's a 'hello' from Gremist and the forest." - Lexa smiled and before Alzur had time to answer the circle traveled up his legs spreading black everywhere it went. The ropes on the witcher’s body stopped their hold. Clarke felt she had broken the right hand and knee. But she could control her body again. While Alzur tried to stop the blackness from capturing his body entirely Lexa ran to the witcher.

"Clarke! Where are you hurt?" - She tried not to touch her anywhere except her face. Lexa's eyes looked over the witcher's body trying to guess where she was hurt.

"My right arm and knee are broken. Anything else is not so important now." - Lexa immediately put her hand on the injuries and murmured the spell. Clarke felt heat mixing with pain but when the sorceress took away her hands she felt better.

"It's all I can do right now. You can walk at least." - Lexa gave her a hand and helped Clarke to stand up. They saw Alzur figure stilled with black all over his body.

"It will not hold him long. We were not sure it would work on him. We are lucky it did." - Lexa walked past by him to the table. The book laid on the table without the dome. The Alzur's magic was blocked by the blackness. Clarke hobbled along and saw dried blood on her favorite brown hair. She felt guilty but now was not the time to think about it. They should escape this place as soon as they can. Suddenly one of the bookshelves fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"What the hell?" - Clarke screamed with surprise.

"Oh, I forgot about that. I enchanted it to fall before we started the fight." - Clarke raised an eyebrow at Lexa's words. "I needed this book. I didn't want to kill you. Just to stop you."

"If that thing would have fallen on me it would have killed me." - Clarke wasn't angry. Just surprised that they were forced to fight each other.

Lexa took the book and hide it in the big pocket of her coat. Suddenly the second door across the room burst open and a blooded witcher with Yennefer in his arms ran into the room.

"I was hoping to find you here." - Geralt quickly passed through the room and the black figure. He didn't spare a glance at the sorcerer. "She needs help. Philippa did something to her. Her body was changing. I stopped it with a potion Gremist gave me. I don't know how long it will last."

"We are done here. We should go. The potion will hold enough time to return to Gremist. Let's go." Lexa turned to the door in which she came. Clarke nodded in greeting to Geralt and he did the same. They knew each other from past joint work. Lexa's head throbbed with pain but she couldn’t think about her injuries when they needed to get out of this castle. She opened the door and instantly heard shouts of the hunters and their fast running from the hall. " _They are in the library! We heard a loud noise_." She quickly closed the door and cast a spell on it.

"I know another way out. We must be quick. It won't hold them long." - Lexa walked past the witchers to the other door from which Geralt with Yennefer came. She was in the middle of the room when Philippa entered the library. Geralt hugged Yennefer tightly to his body. Clarke tried to get to Lexa before the fight begin.

"Well, well, well... What a lovely meeting you are having here. And no one invited me." - They all heard a loud thud behind the door which was protected with Lexa's spell. Someone shouted and the rhythmical thud continued. Lexa didn't wait for another tirade from Philippa's mouth and cast a flash of lightning into her. Philippa blocked it with ease and fired a part of the marble floor to the place where all of them stood. Lexa covered them with a shield. The marble met the shield and crumbled to dust covering them with it. Clarke coughed and tried to clear her face from the dirt. She heard someone's scream and her heart froze because of how familiar it was. When the air was clear of the dust Clarke saw Lexa with a dagger in Philippa's side. They were almost hugging. The other sorceress had a cruel smirk and it surprised the blonde witcher. Philippa made a step back with a dagger still sticking out of her side. But all of Clarke's attention was on Lexa's figure. The sorceress's hand suddenly jerked forward and a strong spell hit Philippa’s face. It threw her back into the wall and she fell lifelessly onto the marble floor. Lexa crushed forward and Clarke quickly limped to her. She took Lexa in her arms and turned her around. There were two wide deep cuts from her neck to the waist like the claws of a big animal. They were bleeding badly and Lexa was losing blood fast. Clarke panicked. She didn't have her powder to stop it. Unexpectedly there was a hand with it in front of her face.

"Put it on her quickly while we can save her." – Geralt’s voice awakened her and she sprinkled powder all over the sorceress's wounds. Lexa was whimpering silently and breathing fast.

"Everything will be good. Lexa, can you hear me? Can you open your eyes?" - Clarke caressed her cheek and slowly the green eyes opened and were looking into hers.

"Good. Lexa, I need you to tell me where to go. I will carry you. You only have to show me where to turn." - Lexa nodded. She didn't have any strength to talk. Clarke scooped Lexa into her arms and slowly stood up. Her knee was killing her with pain but she didn't have a choice. They suddenly heard a crack in the wood. They totally forgot about the hunters on the other side of the door.

"Quickly. We have to move." - Geralt was the first one to leave the room with Clarke trying to match his pace with her limping. With Lexa's help, they managed to find a door that was hidden by a carpet on the wall. There were stairs which lead them down and then a long tunnel to the outside of the castle. Clarke was holding to all of her strength not to fall. Lexa hid her head in her neck and by her breathing witcher knew she was drowsing. Clarke felt the warmth of her medallion on her chest. Finally, the witcher felt relaxed. The warmth of the Griffin and it's slightly trembling gave her hope that everything will be alright. The calmness filled her heart and she smiled a little hiding her face in the brunet's hair. Clarke didn't know how she could describe the feelings she felt but she was ready to discover it with the sorceress. When they emerged from the tunnel the sun blinded the witchers. It was noon.

"Where will we go?" - Clarke didn't think about it before.

"To Gremist. I will give him a sign to open a portal for us to his home. I think he included you in his guest list. No one will find us there." - Geralt walked to the tree trunk and carefully laid Yennefer against it. The sorceress was unconscious all the time. Then he put his hand on the tree trunk and started to whisper some words. The tree lightened a bit and the light went into the ground. Clarke wanted to ask about who the Gremist was but decided that she will soon meet him and will know it herself. She didn't want to let go of Lexa so she stood still trying not to put a lot of weight into her injured leg. Her arm wasn't in better condition but it was more manageable than her knee. Geralt sat beside Yennefer and looked in front of him hugging the sorceress. Clarke saw worry and fear in his eyes and she could understand him. She knew that they did something terrible to Yennefer. Her clothes were cut and dirty with dried blood. One of her shoulders was higher and at a weird angle than the other. The face had little cuts and fresh bruises. Clarke hoped Gremist (whoever he was) will help them. The light came back and Geralt stood up. Seconds after, the portal opened in front of him. Geralt took Yennefer into his arms and nodded to Clarke to the portal. Without another word, he walked into it. Clarke slowly limped after him and didn't stop until a bright light engulfed their bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
